Demasiado inteligente como para morir
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: Perfecto, moriste como sólo Itachi Uchiha podía hacerlo. TERCER lugar del reto: "Lo perdí…" del foro la Aldea Oculta entre las hojas.
1. Perfecto

**Declaimer**: Kisame es del tío Kishimoto, pero los pensamientos de este drabble son míos.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Lo perdí" de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

**Todo fue perfecto.**

Ayer ni mi peor pesadilla me lo hubiera dicho; hoy, es una realidad.

El mayor criminal de la historia de Konoha está muerto: Itachi Uchiha.

Cuando te conocí, sólo eras un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño porque tu vida había pasado por más de lo que cualquier anciano podría presumir; pero con todo, seguías siendo un chiquillo de trece años que se moría por comer dangos en cada villa que visitábamos.

Exterminaste a tu clan y engañaste a toda tu villa, lo sé. No obstante, yo sólo recuerdo tu carita enojada cuando un día el vendedor te dijo que no había más dangos, recuerdo la mirada envenenada que me lanzaste cuando te compartí del mío, pero más evoco la pequeña sonrisa que soltaste cuando lo comiste y pensaste que no te veía.

A mí no me engañaste: seguías siendo un niño, después de todo.

También recuerdo tu destreza en las batallas, cómo con una kunai pudiste desarmar a un espadachín muy diestro, cómo con simples palabras sonsacaste información al más cruel de los delincuentes. Entonces pensé "es demasiado inteligente para morir."

Y ahora estás muerto. Ah, pero esta es una muerta con tu estilo, dado que tú la planeaste. Previste cada detalle del actuar de tu hermanito, manipulaste todas las técnicas, cada posibilidad y eliminaste toda eventualidad que pudiera arruinar tu plan. Planeaste hasta lo que pasaría después de tu muerte.

Perfecto, moriste como sólo Itachi Uchiha podía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, Itachi-san, se te olvidó una cosa tan valiosa que equivalió a diez años de tu vida; olvidaste algo tan trivial para la brillante mente de Itachi Uchiha que hasta parece estúpido el mencionarlo: yo era tu amigo. Al menos yo me consideraba así, porque ya veo que tú no. Yo era alguien tan insignificante que no me tomaste en cuenta para tu grandioso plan sobre el futuro de Konoha y de Sasuke.

Veo que no pensaste que con tu partida, yo me iba a quedar solo. O quizá no te importó.

Y si puedes sentir estas lágrimas Itachi-san, quiero que sepas que no son porque me lastima que te hayas ido, ya que tú así lo deseaste; tampoco son porque te odio; son porque me duele no haber sido lo suficientemente importante para ti.

Sólo deseo que a donde quiera que haya ido tu alma, no sufras tanto como un criminal debería de sufrir en el infierno. Sólo deseo que incluso ahí puedas tener un poco de paz, Itachi-san… amigo.

.

..

…

**Notas:**

¿Alguien ha pensado en Kisame como alguien más que el "feo" compañero de Itachi? A mí me agradaba y me dolió cuando él también murió. Una persona con unos ideales tan arraigados que jamás los traicionó, ese era Kisame.

¿Reviews, onegai?


	2. Shinobi

Dedicado a**: RinneRikudo**, **Icitzy**, **SaraDreamer**, **RojiEscarlata**, **Miss Kalifornia**, **ThousandWordByMary**, **Elying-chan21**, **Crimela** y **Karina Bancrofi;** leí sus votos justamente en mis cumpleaños (la noche anterior a la premiación) y no saben lo feliz que me hicieron.

_…_

_"La distancia entre las personas está marcada por algo más allá que las frontera de los países. Está marcada por el orgullo, la ignorancia, el egoísmo y el miedo."_

…

1. No beber alcohol.

2. No apostar en juegos de azar.

3. No enviciarse con las mujeres.

Eres un shinobi y debes seguir las reglas que están escritas en las guías de la Academia. Pero también sabes de las normas implícitas, las que sólo se aprenden en el campo de batalla y no en un salón de clase.

Lo primero que aprendes es que tu lealtad está con tu kage, él es tu líder y obedecerás sin rechistar. Nunca le contradirás, nunca le faltarás el respeto, nunca le desobedecerás. Siempre harás con eficacia lo que él ordene, porque ese hombre, al que sólo puedes ver desde abajo, representa a tu aldea y faltarle a él es faltarle a tu pueblo.

Tu único deber es entrenarte para ser más fuerte, es estar listo para que cuando te ordenen pelear, no decepciones a tu aldea. Y tratar de loco a quien dice que la violencia genera más violencia; tú sabes que si una aldea no cuenta con armas que la defiendan, no es nada. Esa es la cruda realidad.

Sangre, batalla, sangre.

Para ti, el mundo shinobi es un estira y afloja. En cuanto alguien se distraiga, los otros caerán sobre él como aves de rapiña. Es una razón por la cual debes acabar con todas las amenazas contra tu aldea. Si encuentras a un criminal, entonces, tendrás que matarlo sin preguntarte qué fue lo que lo convirtió en un criminal. Él sólo es una amenaza como las aldeas vecinas, potenciales invasoras de tu territorio.

Por eso si el enemigo de hoy es La Niebla, entonces acabarás con ella porque de lo contrario quien acabaría contigo sería ella.

Ahora que estás cara a cara con un shinobi cualquiera que porta una bandana de La Niebla, no dudas en atacar.

Tienes que hacerlo, tienes que acabar con él para cumplir tu misión. De todos modos, sabes que La Niebla es una aldea infame y el sólo hecho de haberse criado ahí, hace que todos sus shinobis sean infames.

No lo conoces ni él te conoce, puesto que en este enfrentamiento no hay nombres propios ni personas. Tú eres La Hoja y él es La Niebla, no hace falta nada más.

Ninguno se detiene a pensar que esta guerra sólo es un disfraz. Omiten que en el pasado, antes de que los países se formaran, se le llamó la Batalla de los clanes; ahora se llama guerra, no importa cuál sea su sobrenombre (Primera Guerra Mundial, Segunda Guerra Mundial o Cuarta Guerra Mundial); es un círculo sin fin, si hoy es Konoha contra Kirigakure, ¿quién será mañana?

En el principio, las batallas entre los clanes servían para que las familias se protegieran entre sí. Ahora los países usan como excusa las guerras para saquear, matar y adueñarse de tesoros que no les pertenecen, pero bueno, todo es por el honor de tu país, ¿no?

No pienses que esto es sólo un disfraz, una fachada que cubre la ambición de los líderes, porque ¿eso qué le importa a un shinobi como tú, que sólo está para obedecer órdenes? Ya que si tú ganas, tu aldea gana y viceversa. Sin embargo, en realidad nunca entenderás qué es exactamente lo que ganas, a parte del orgullo de haber derrotado a Kirigakure por el honor de tu pueblo. Nunca te preguntarás qué hay de honorable en matar a tus semejantes. El punto es vencer.

Ni tú ni él se detienen a verse a sí mismo como simples muñecos que son usados para lograr los fines de un líder que los mira desde arriba. No, ustedes son herramientas que elevarán el honor de sus pueblos.

No te atreves a mirar lo que mira tu líder desde su puesto de poder. No ves la riqueza del país al que tu líder quiere penetrar so pretexto de que ellos ofendieron a tu aldea. Lo único que te importa es que él y el consejo te ha ordenado mantener tu guardia en alto y responder cualquier ataque.

Y te lo repito: no te preguntarás qué hay de honorable en matar a tus semejantes.

No te detienes a cuestionarte cuál es la diferencia entre tú y él. Claro, él nació en Kiri y tú en Konoha. Para ti no importa que él también tenga dos manos, una nariz y un cerebro; a ti te da lo mismo que ambos sean de la misma especie; no te importa que él igualmente tenga un corazón que está latiendo con fuerza en su pecho. No quieres pensar que él también tiene una familia esperándolo en casa, una madre, una esposa, un hijo, un amigo.

No lo haces porque si lo reflexionas, dudarás en atacar hasta caer en la empatía, y sabes que la empatía genera sentimientos. No lo haces porque los sentimientos son la primera debilidad de un ninja. Lo máximo que puedes hacer como ninja es desahogar tu aborrecimiento hacia su aldea en él, porque eres un ninja. Un ninja no tiene amigos, tiene aliados que se pueden desechar; un ninja encuentra enemigos potenciales en cualquier persona ajena a su gente.

Entonces él sólo es tu enemigo.

Tú debes analizarlo durante la batalla. Evitar sus fortalezas y golpear sus debilidades.

Si tú lo vences, será una victoria justa para tu pueblo; si te matan, será una injusticia que inspire a los demás a continuar con una lucha que a largo plazo generará rencores, odio, vacíos y egoísmo en ambos bandos.

Prescindes de cavilar este punto, porque estás luchando.

"_Monstruo insensato_" así te llamó un día un civil. Lo ignoraste, dado que todo lo que haces es para proteger a personas como él. Bueno, sólo a los civiles de tu aldea, ya que incluso matar a civiles está implícito en el mandato de ir contra la aldea enemiga, sólo si las cosas son muy graves y si es necesario.

No eres un monstruo asesino como los criminales rango S. No, tú sigues las reglas. Tú eres un shinobi.

.

..

...

**Notas:**

Favor de no tomarse todo de forma literal, hay partes escritas con sarcasmo e ironía.

Esto es un GRACIAS por haberme apoyado para que el drabble de Kisame llegara a tercer lugar en el reto. Admito que no le tuve mucha fe, porque fue mi primera vez en el foro; además, si alguien leyó el primer drabble que hice "Te doy una razón para morir", vio que fue descalificado y por eso pensé que no iba a tener tiempo de hacer otro drabble. Pues bien, lo hice en la fecha límite y en menos de una hora. No creí que a alguien le fuera a gustar.

Ah, por cierto, no pensé en yaoi al escribir los drabbles, pero si así lo quieren ver, no me molesta.

Ya vieron que no tiene nada que ver con el anterior, pero es lo único que resultó una noche de insomnio.

Gracias por sus comentarios: **Blacklady Hyuuga**, **Mar Angys Dreams**, **FanFicMatica**, **DinamoGilr23**, **Parresia**, **Hinatsu-chan** y **Gibryl Funny Bunny**.

Cuídense,

Ab Freiheit.


End file.
